


Slice of Life

by Lilium00



Category: Time Crisis (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilium00/pseuds/Lilium00
Summary: Light 3-sentence drabbles with Giorgio and Evan.





	1. 1-10

**Author's Note:**

> My head is horribly stuck and I'm feeling kind of down and tired lately, so I thought I might as well use some brain exercise :p  
> So here, have some 3-sentence drabbles! (10 themes for now. I'll add more in future whenever I need to squish my brain a bit XD)
> 
> Random words generated by your lovely Random Word Generator ^3^ (randomwordgenerator.com)

**【Slice of Life】**

**【1-10】**

**1) Video**

One of Evan's pastimes when he had nothing better to do was to look through YouTube's vast array of videos. Lately, he had started using his phone to make some of his own for fun. Giorgio ran away every time Evan tried to point his camera at him.

**2) Adjust**

When you start a new life, adjusting was always a challenge. Despite loving to work alone and loathing the fact that he now had a partner, Giorgio made great efforts to help Evan get used to the way of the VSSE and feel at home. For that, Evan was eternally grateful.

**3) Chief**

The Chief of the VSSE had always been a mysterious figure. But nobody was as close to him as Evan was, being the troublemaker who required Giorgio to constantly defend him and fish him out of the office. That was, until a certain Luke O'Neil came along to beat his record.

**4) Twilight**

Giorgio noticed how Evan was much quieter at night compared to the giant ball of energy that he was in the morning. Either way, Evan's normally mischievous face was quite angelic as he slept, leaning against Giorgio's shoulder on the ride back home after a long mission. Since they still had some way to go, Giorgio leaned his head gently against Evan's and decided to sleep as well, feeling quite peaceful.

**5) Prosecution**

Once during a certain mission, they needed to take out a mafia gang who used to be one of the Bruno Family's allies. Giorgio read the papers about the prosecution of those he used to call friends in silence, mind plunging back into the past and wondering whose side he was on. Evan pulled him back into the present gently.

**6) Jealous**

Evan always spoke so naturally and openly whenever he was talking to Alan, the two sharing an equally cheerful and friendly personality. To tell the truth, Giorgio felt a little jealous at how well they clicked together, and it was as though he was always out of the picture. Evan assured him that he wasn't going anywhere.

**7) Argument**

The fact that they were best friends didn't mean that they never argued. When the argument got particularly heated, they would end up ignoring and dissing each other for days. But then the longing for each other's presence would come back each time, and they would always find their way back to each other eventually, forgetting that the argument ever existed.

**8) Legend**

Just the sight of Richard was enough to make any agent swoon. "I wanna be awesome like him!" Evan said, before turning to Giorgio. "I wanna be awesome like you, too!"

**9) Flavor**

The one time Giorgio got sick, Evan said that he'd cook his favourite soup for him. Despite doing his best to follow the recipe, he ended up with something tasting rather diabolical. Giorgio promised to teach him a thing or two about cooking once he got better.

**10) Fee**

Being quite the introvert, Giorgio had always treasured his alone time. He thought it a humongous price to pay when having Evan around meant that he had to go out and socialize. But after spending some time together, he felt it such a small fee for such good company.


	2. 11-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyy! Bought some new textbooks to self-study from, so I'm probably gonna vanish for most of next month :p  
> Either I work hard and win or I die. Study hard Lilium! XDDD
> 
> 'La Vie en Rose' is gonna be on hold for now, but I don't want to stop writing, so I shall continue this and maybe write some oneshots :D

**【11-20】**

**11) Eternal**

Giorgio learned his lesson about how fleeting life was long ago, back when he was a child. As if to protect himself, his mind formed a belief that nothing lasts, and therefore, he held onto nothing. Then Evan came along, and he started hoping that eternity exists once more.

**12) Harmony**

When Giorgio and Evan first became partners, their synchronization was simply horrendous. With both of them always playing the opposite tunes, it took great effort for them to understand each other's differences and eventually get along. But once they had finally overcome that hurdle, they played the most beautiful and harmonious of symphonies.

**13) Drama**

A huge chaos was whipped up in the VSSE headquarters when the rumor of Agent Keith Martin being a traitor spread, Keith being a senior agent whom everyone looked up to. Despite being his best friend and partner for years, Robert cut off his ties with Keith as if he had never existed. Giorgio and Evan promised that they'd never do that to each other no matter what.

**14) Voyage**

As VSSE agents, Giorgio and Evan worked internationally and had been to many places. Evan thought that the journey towards their destination was always full of tension, but the way back after everything was over was always relaxing and enjoyable. Generally, he'd pester Giorgio about all the beautiful sights they saw throughout the trip back home.

**15) Family**

The word 'Family' had always meant so many things to Giorgioーhis parents, the  _Cosa Nostra_ , his adoptive father, the VSSE... For most of his life, he had always been with people who considered each other family despite sharing no blood relations. To date, Evan was probably the most annoying but the most beloved of his indirect family members.

**16) Solo**

"I wanna go on solo missions, too!" Evan said eagerly. A chill ran down Giorgio's spine as he looked at Evan with extreme anxiety. "I guess not yet, huh?" Evan laughed, before asking Giorgio to train with him that day.

**17) Layer**

Sometimes, Evan would look at Giorgio and wonder how many layers he actually had. Giorgio might look calm and composed most of the time, but sometimes, he might show glimpses of a fearful frown, an immeasurable wrath, a true smile... There was always something new and fascinating that Evan would discover under the surface with each passing day they spent together.

**18) Artificial**

Evan was rather intrigued by the quickly evolving modern technologies and the creation of AIs. "You think they'll eventually be able to make a computerized copy of me?" Evan joked with a grin. "The original will always be the best for me," Giorgio replied.

**19) Dictionary**

When Evan first joined the VSSE, he had to walk around the HQ with a dictionary, having had few chances to use English in his home country despite knowing the language. Alan and Wesley found it rather amusing and decided to teach him a little. Giorgio remembered going through the same process when he first joined, so he sat down to practice conversation with Evan every once in awhile as well.

**20) Infect**

Alan and Wesley returned from their latest mission with a cold, passing it to Luke and Marc when they hung out. Luke and Marc further passed it around until half the HQ was infected. Eventually, Giorgio and Evan had the honor of passing the cold to the VSSE Chief as they reported their latest progress.


	3. 21-30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I hate having unfinished work sitting around, so 'La Vie en Rose' being there at the back of my mind is distracting the shizz out of me from doing anything else x'DD
> 
> So I'll go continue that right after this. Have this as a warmup :p

**【21-30】**

**21) Choose**

When asked to choose between money and happiness, Evan chose happiness. When asked to choose between happiness and Giorgio, Evan chose Giorgio. Giorgio said that it was a stupid choice.

**22) Background**

With a bloody history behind him, background checks always scared Giorgioーthere was always the ever-looming fear of rejection. The ones he had to face when he was entering the NOCS and the VSSE were bad enough, and now he was holding his breath when Evan asked him about his past. Evan assured him that nothing would change their friendship.

**23) Save**

Giorgio had always been the one saving Evan when he was in trouble during their missions. During the weekend, he spotted Evan practicing hard at the shooting range. "I want to be the one saving you in future!" Evan insisted.

**24) Presidency**

"What would you do if you were a president?" Giorgio asked Evan, watching Rachel MacPherson's speech on TV. Evan thought hard for awhile. "Well... I dunno, but I don't think my country would stand for very long," he answered nervously.

**25) Retirement**

"When I'm retired, I want to sit back in a nice house and just enjoy my daily life," Evan mused. "That is  _if_  you can make it alive to retirement," Giorgio replied. "That's totally possible as long as I have you next to me," Evan laughed.

**26) Pigeon**

Giorgio and Evan were just sitting on a park bench with some bread for breakfast when a group of pigeons started gathering in front of them. Amused, they began to feed the birds some bread crumbs. Having too much fun, they ended up forgetting to leave some of the bread for themselves.

**27) Miss**

When they weren't on their partnered missions, Giorgio and Evan would be posted separately to Milan and Paris respectively. Evan would sometimes have bouts of missing Giorgio, so he'd text him a message or send him a photo regularly. Giorgio made sure to reply and stay in touch.

**28) Aquarium**

When they went to the aquarium, Giorgio was quite amazed at how Evan could identify most of the fishes without having to look at the information boards. "You certainly know your trade," Giorgio commented. "Of course! I used to fish for a living!" Evan said smugly, "By the way, that one over there? It's freaking tasty."

**29) Swarm**

Evan was firing away at the Terror Bites with a passion. "Giorgio! Haven't you always wanted to shoot away at all those annoying mosquitoes and whatnots at home with your guns?!" Giorgio gave him an incredulous look.

**30) Fiction**

"You know what," Evan said to Giorgio, "Being a secret agent and all, I'd have thought that this was only fictional a few years ago!" "Well, you're here now," Giorgio replied. "Yes, and I hope that my story will have a happy endingーjust like movies do!" Evan laughed hopefully.


	4. 31-40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For Noodle's review of the previous chapter)  
> Evan's wikia bio is incomplete and contains various mistranslations and info that came out of nowhere. Don't trust it XDDD (Several of the other characters' profiles too, actually OTL)
> 
> Wrong info: "long line of sea adventurers", "joined the Coast Guard to discipline himself and protect the public", "carpenter"  
> Correct info: "long line of fishermen", (reason for joining the Coast Guard was never given in official sites), "construction worker"

**【31-40】**

**31) Thirsty**

Evan seemed to always thirst for Giorgio's attention, be it on the battlefield or at home. For that, he did his best to impress. So Giorgio made sure to give him just enough of what he wanted.

**32) Brave**

Being brave was to have some fear and overcome it. Evan charged headfirst into danger. Giorgio pulled him back and explained the thin line between being brave and being stupid.

**33) Fat**

They'd always end up celebrating with a huge feast after successfully completing a difficult mission. Over the next few days, Evan would stand in front of the mirror and pinch at his stomach. Meanwhile, Giorgio climbed onto the weighing machine nervously.

**34) Knife**

Giorgio wielded the knife masterfully, making an impressive presentation as he cooked. Evan, Alan and Wesley all clapped and cheered. Richard stiffened slightly as he remembered a certain battle with a cruise ship's cook.

**35) Mirror**

Evan leaned in very closely to the hotel room's mirror as he applied his black eyeshadow with a steady hand and trained precision. Giorgio watched him with interest, amused that his partner was actually capable of such delicate actions. But before that, eyeshadow...?

**36) Casualty**

After quite some time of being separated, Giorgio and Evan reunited at the VSSE's central HQ. Waving excitedly, they made a beeline for each other, kissing each other on both cheeks. It was a common greeting in Italy and France, but some passing Asian agents blushed and died nevertheless.

**37) Steak**

"For tonight's dinner, I'd like your special laー" "We're having steak tonight!" Giorgio decided for him before Evan could say 'lasagna' for the tenth day in a row. Evan squinted at him, hoping that the steak would be at least half as satisfying.

**38) Cat**

One of the highlights of visiting Wesley at his home was that they could play with his pet cats. There, Evan saw Giorgio's softer and gentler side. Now, if only he could switch places with the cat currently being spoiled rotten on Giorgio's lap...

**39) Fantasy**

To tell the truth, Evan was feeling quite satisfied with his current life. Sometimes it was as though he was living in a dream. He put a hand on Giorgio's shoulder as if to make sure that he was real and wouldn't suddenly disappear.

**40) Butt**

Giorgio stared hard at the white 'VSSE' letters printed conspicuously at the back of Evan's pants. "Did they pay you for having it printed there or did you ask for it yourself?" "Guess!" Evan laughed impishly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we need to make Evan's eyeshadow a thing! XDDDD
> 
> (If you haven't seen it, go hunt for it either in the airport opening scene or in Stage 3, when they first arrive at the air force base in the helicopter.  
> He only blinks for a split second in both, so good luck ;D  
> And yes, I didn't believe my own eyes at first, either! X'DD)


	5. 41-50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Back from the dead)  
> Currently chasing the dream in real life, so I'm not sure how much I can update or write new stories, but I'm here for now.  
> Expect me to pop in and out :p

**【41-50】**

**41) Expenditure**

Giorgio looked at Evan's expenditures incredulously. He couldn't believe his partner squandered his entire paycheck every time. "We might die on our next mission, so might as well enjoy while we can," Evan answered with a shrug.

**42) Tail**

Evan used to be the one tailing Giorgio around when he was still learning the ropes as a new recruit. Nowadays, it was the other way around, Evan having gained his confidence and preferring to take the lead. Giorgio was quite pleased at his partner's progress.

**43) Listen**

The three things Evan loved to listen to were the newest songs on the radio, the calming lullabies of the sea, and Giorgio's gentle voice when he was comforting him. He'd certainly never admit the last one out loud. But even then, Giorgio knew.

**44) Gesture**

The Italians were certainly very expressive with their body language. Spending a lot of time with Giorgio, Evan observed him with amusement. He just didn't realize that it was beginning to rub off on him.

**45) Cheese**

There were always at least 10 different types of cheese sitting in Giorgio and Evan's refrigerator at any given time. With both Italy and France being well-known for their cheese, the two shared the same love for it and agreed on a lot of things. But the moment they were asked whose country had the better cheese, it was war.

**46) Birthday**

Since he started working for the VSSE, Giorgio had stopped celebrating his birthday entirely, having no one in particular to spend it with. Then Evan came along and insisted that they spend it together. They had fun.

**47) Buffet**

Giorgio watched Evan come back to the table with a little of all 20 dishes on his plate. "What sort of dish is that?" "Couldn't choose because everything looked tasty!"

**48) Necklace**

"This one's from my hometown in France and this one's bought in the US during one of our missions there," Evan told Alan about his necklaces. He twirled the last one fondly around his fingers. "This one's a gift from Giorgio."

**49) Cemetery**

"If I die, Giorgio, please visit with your cooking as an offering," Evan joked. "What about you?" He asked, and Giorgio thought for awhile. "Just you visiting often would be goodーI'd certainly like to see that you're doing fine."

**50) Red**

Red was a bright and beautiful colour, but Evan used to not think much of it. However, after he started working for the VSSE, the colour always reminded him of Giorgio. He promptly added it to his list of favourite colours.


End file.
